


Bloom, Close, Lick'em.

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-25
Updated: 1999-04-25
Packaged: 2018-11-11 01:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11138175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	Bloom, Close, Lick'em.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

It all started with Volpe

BLOOM, CLOSE, LICK'EM...

By Jennifer

Wndhvrno60@aol.com

NC-17

M/M

Huge Mountie on the Bounty spoilers (BIG Scenes)...

I don't own anything here... just... well you know; I'm unhinged...

Kat, thank you so much for the help...

 

 

It all started with Volpe. Damn! I didn't know where else to go. So I ran to Fraser, sliding into the Consulate on my hands and knees screamin' for him. And what does he do? He helps me. He lays it on the line for me. I guess I knew he'd do it cuz that's what he does. But he says somethin' to me. Somethin' that just won't leave me. Somethin' that's poundin' my brain... 

"You're my partner and my friend."

"Was that hard to say?" I ask. 

"Not at all." And he was so serious. I knew he meant it. I knew that he cared for me. And it was those hours at the Consulate that I knew I cared for him. But I knew it wasn't the same. Not for him. After all he's a straight as an arrow Mountie. I'm just the screwed up Polish guy with the funny hair and skinny ass. Still, everything changed. Everything.

And now, it's wearing on me. I can't be close to him. I can't look at him. Hell, I can't even talk to him! And it's makin' me mad. Cuz I don't like not havin' that control. I don't like thinkin' this way about another guy. I've got that whole macho ladies' man rep to protect. So it keeps bubbling up inside me. I'm short with him. I yell at him for stupid reasons. I avoid him. And he has no idea. He thinks it's Stella. And I let'em think that cuz I can't let'em know the real reason.

So we find these guys. It turns out they're off the FBI most wanted list. So I follow Fraser on the chase that leads us to the edge of a building overlooking Lake Michigan. We got nowhere to go. We got bullets raining around us. I got my gun out and I'm shootin' like there's no tomorrow. And Fraser... he's holdin' that stupid hat so he don't lose it!

We take cover under a small awning made of sheet metal. Bullets are bouncing around us and over top of us. I'm on my back with my gun cocked upward at the guys shootin' at us. Then Fraser speaks up.

"The way I access it is we can stand our ground and wait for backup or we could give up now. If we stand our ground they'll likely shoot us. If we give ourselves up, well, they'll likely shoot us anyway. What else could they do?"

"Well," I say. "They could surrender but I wouldn't count on that."

"You know something," he says. "We could jump."

"Like hell we could!"

"No, no. Would you make a jump like that if you didn't have to?"

"Look. I have to and I'm not gonna!"

"Alright, I'll go first."

"NO!"

"Alright. You go first."

"NO MEANS NO!"

"What is wrong with you?" 

And I'm thinkin' _is he mocking me_? Cuz he's got this funny look on his face and it's really driving me insane. "I can't swim." I say quietly.

He's still got that funny look on his face. After my revelation. "The quality of the water alone will probably kill us."

I'm mad again. "Look, does this conversation sound strangely familiar to you?"

"Oddly yes." He's readying himself to go. "Alright. On the count of three..."

I roll my eyes, not ready at all for this. "One."

"Two..."

We dash ahead and as we leap off the edge we shout. "Threeeeeeeeeee." My legs are kickin' and I'm flailing around like some lunatic. I hit the water. It's cold and I can't swim. But somehow we make to the edge. And I see backup had arrived. SHIT!

"....two seconds they woulda been here..." I'm yellin at him now.

"What if they hadn't come?"

"You're a maniac, Fraser."

"Ray, you're overreacting."

"Overreacting? Overreacting? Fraser, I told you we should wait and what do you do? Go after'em anyway." I'm so mad now I'm shakin'. But I don't know what I'm more mad about. Fraser gettin' us into the mess in the first place. Or Fraser not givin' a damn about how I felt about the whole thing. 

"What do you propose we do, Ray? We are officers of the law."

"I know that!" What the hell does he think? Does he think that I just don't care! "We're cops. I don't have a cape. You don't have a cape."

"No, but I do wear a uniform. You carry a badge. My Sam Browne is sort of..."

I cut him off. I just can't take it anymore. "Look, why you arguing with me?"

"I am not arguing with y..."

"Yes, you are!" I cut him off again. "There's that thing again. You're correcting. You're niggling. You're doing that thing with the T's and the I's. I say "A". You say "B". I say "night". You say "day"."

"I think you should be reasonable. I don't do it all the time."

Shit! He's doing it and he doesn't even know it! What the hell is the matter with him! Can't he see I'm about to explode! Isn't it obvious that I'm really pissed off! Why can't he just let it go!

"Loo, you just did it again! You did it again. It's like some kind of disease."

He tries to speak but I don't let him.

"Look, I don't wanna hear it. I don't wanna hear it. I don't understand. I don't wanna hear it." My hands are waving all over the place. I'm pointin' at him. I'm bringin'em to my ears cuz I really don't wanna hear anymore. I know I'm losing it.

"Ray, would you just listen to me?"

"Look, I swear to you. I swear to God, I will punch right in the face... fair warning..."

We're both speaking so fast and so loud that we can't hear each other. I need him to shut-up and he wants me to listen. 

"Why don't you listen to me...?" I ask desperately.

"Just think calmly..."

And then I do it. My fist flies into his face connecting with his mouth. Damn that hurt! Lookin' at him, I regret it immediately. I hurt him. And I hurt him bad. He's lookin' at me silently askin' me how I could do it. I look back it him defiantly. I don't want'em to see that it hurt me too.

He brings his hand to his mouth, wipes at the little bit of blood and then turns and walk away. I watch him for a minute kinda hopin' that he might come back. I want him to hit me back. Make me feel better about the whole thing. _Damn selfish prick!_

But he doesn't. He keeps goin'. Headin to the Consulate where the Ice Queen will make it all better for him. _Damn bitch!_

I know I shouldn't be jealous. I know I should be happy that Fraser has feelings for someone after that Victoria whack job did her number on'em. But I am. And I wanna blame him. He's just so damned beautiful and honorable and the rest of us, well, we're just worshippers beggin' for a touch of his hand...

**__**

Jesus Christ! It's not like he's some kinda god or anything! But I know that he kinda is. Untouchable to me as any god is... especially after today...

**************************************************************************************

I make him hit me anyway. It's my way of evening the score. He doesn't want to do it but I make him. And we dissolve our partnership. It makes me scream inside cuz I know I really can't live without him. But I can't continue the way I've been goin'. It isn't good for either of us. So I make the decision to end it.

Then the dead pirate comes along and we go on this crazy adventure. We follow these ***** dead* pirates out onto Lake Superior on this boat the Henry Allen. And what happens? The damn boat sinks! And know what else? Fraser kisses me! Well he called it buddy breathing but I call it lip lock! And it made me feel the same way as if he actually did kiss me. _Damn Fraser_! 

So here we are hundreds of feet under the water in this tiny little submarine. I'm sittin' behind'em and he's so close to me I can feel his body move when he breathes. I can smell him. Salt and sweat. A man's smell. It's getting me all excited. The fact that we're lost doesn't matter. The fact that we may die out here on this big body of water doesn't seem to phase me. But I gotta hide it. Can't let'em see it. Not that it really matters since we're gonna transfer anyway.

"You're hogging all the room Fraser, can you move your leg?" I ask him.

"No. I can't move my leg."

"Why?"

"It's asleep."

"Oh." I say. "Got any ideas where we are?"

"Oh yes." He says. "You are right behind me, and I am right in front of you."

Whaddid he have to say that for? Like I don't know our positioning here! Like I don't feel his ass right in front of me! Like my cock doesn't know that his ass in right in front of me! "I mean in the water!"

"Oh. Well, we should be coming across Six Fathom Scholl, at which point, I should be able to navigate by dead reckoning. Well, that is, provided I've calculated correctly."

"Right and if you haven't?"

"Oh well, then we'll be hopelessly lost."

Hopelessly lost! What the hell is the matter with him! Can't he say that with some kind of emotion! Fear maybe! "Oh see, this is what I love about you, Fraser! That real positive, you know everything's gonna work out kinda fine attitude. It really butters my muffin! It's just-"

"Well, thank you Ray!"

He's lookin at me now. He's got a funny look on his face to boot. But our faces are so damn close I wanna kiss him. I want to make sure he knows how I feel before we float on into the unknown. But I don't. I'm too damned scared to even breathe.

"What are you lookin' at?" I ask stupidly. _Right Kowalski, great question! What the hell do you think_!

"You."

__

This scares me. Me? What's he lookin' at me for? "Come on, keep your eyes on the road! Just---"

So we're lost. We're in this little sub with nowhere to go but everywhere and we're lost.

"Come on Fraser, are we under the creek without a paddle here, are we lost?"

"No, we're not, we're not, we're not uh..."

"Just admit it Fraser, we're lost!"

"No we're not. We're not lost."

"Admit it!" I can't take it anymore. I'm ready to pop out of my skin and he's so damned calm.

"Alright, we're lost."

"Okay." I say easing back. "Thank you. Go that way."

"Why?" he asks.

"I gotta feeling. It's a hunch; it's a feeling. Go that way!"

"Yeah, but there's absolutely no reason why-"

"Look Fraser, just his once. I trust you every single time. Every single time, I gotta trust you. Just once, you trust me. Go that way." Weeks of frustration sounded off in my words. My inner feelings displayed to him in an ideal situation. 

"But if we-"

"No ifs ands or buts, just--"

"That way?" he asks after a while, resignation in his voice.

"Yeah," I say.

"All right..."

**************************************************************************************

It should be no surprise but we stop the bad guys, Fraser and me. I keep tellin' him we're stale but the way we communicate shows me other wise. We can talk to each other with our eyes and that's what we did. It was amazing really. And when I threw my gun at'em, when we entered Canadian waters of course, it was like I knew exactly where his hand would be and he knew I would throw right at him...

It was amazing. I knew then that it couldn't end. Not now. Not ever.

**************************************************************************************

He hitches a ride with me after we get back to Chicago. I don't mind. It gives me a little more time with him. Even though we agreed to stay together, we managed a closeness that I've only felt one other time with Fraser. Back in the Consulate when he said, "Not at all."

"You wanna get somethin' to eat, Frase?" I ask him quietly driving slow, much slower than usual.

"I'm not really hungry, Ray, but if you would like some company..." his voice trailed off slowly.

"Aah, don't worry about it, Frase. We've had a long day."

"I really don't mind, Ray. Besides, I'm not quite tired."

"Why don't we pick up a pizza and bring it back to my place. I got some of that tea ya like so much."

"Bark tea?"

"Nah, couldn't find that stuff. Chamomile."

"Ah, right. I do like chamomile tea. That sounds lovely Ray."

We bring a pizza pie back to my place. I make him the tea he likes so much and set it down on the coffee table. I have to smile cuz I just put tea down on a ***** coffee* table. _I am unhinged_. 

I put on the TV and sit next to him. I surf through some channels and settle on the Crocodile Hunter cuz he's doin' a show on turtles. Fraser seems kinda sad and I don't know why. I was hopin' he'd be happy about us not takin' the transfers. Then I remember than I hit'em.

"I'm sorry, Frase." I speak up breaking out silence. 

"Sorry? Whatever for Ray?"

"Fer sockin' ya the other day. It was uncalled for."

"No Ray. Perhaps it was called for. I never *really* listen to you, do I?"

I look at him cuz I can feel him lookin' at me. "Whaddya mean, Frase?"

"I never listen to you. I just go on, doing my own thing. Like this morning. You said you couldn't swim..."

He did listen to me. "Yeah, I did say that."

"And in the sub,"

"The, uh, sub?"

"Yes, when you wanted me to go left."

"Well you did."

"But not immediately."

"Look Frase, we don't have to do this. I understand now. It's who you are. Just like me when I opened the door lettin' all the water come pourin' on us. Ya tried to tell me. We have to accept each other for who we are if we're gonna be able to go on together."

"You want to turn the transfer down, don't you Ray?" His eyes are so full of hope it scares me.

"Yes, Frase. I do."

"I want you to know something." Fraser began. "I want you to know that even though it doesn't seem like it all the time, I trust you. I trust you with my life."

"I trust you too, Fraser."

"Really Ray?"

"Of course, Frase."

He sighed. That sad look overcame him again. "Ray,"

"What's goin' on Frase? Somethin ain't right."

He brought his forefinger to his brow and smoothed it down. Yeah, something was definitely wrong.

"Ray, in the sub,"

Uh-oh.

"The sub, Frase?"

"Yes, the sub, we were uh... really close to each other." He looked down at his hands.

"Well there wasn't that much room in there."

"I realize that."

"So what's the matter Fraser?"

"I... uh... liked it."

"Liked what Fraser?"

"Oh dear, you're gonna sock me again! But I have to say this Ray. If I don't things will never be good between us. I liked you behind me like that."

I swallowed hard. Was he sayin' what I think he's sayin'?

"Whaddya mean, Frase?"

"I mean it aroused me."

I smiled then. "Me too, Frase."

He looked at me quickly. "You too?"

"Yeah, Frase. I've been having these feelings for a while. That's why I've been such a hardass lately."

"I didn't know."

"How could you know?"

He shrugged. "It's taken me quite by surprise. I've always been attracted to women."

"Me too, Fraser. Except that one time, but that's not important right now. I think sometimes you just find that person who you can totally be yourself with and be comfortable with it."

"Ray."

"Yes, Fraser."

He looked at me again. "Have you ever been with a man before?"

"Once Fraser. Years ago."

"So you know..."

"Sort of Fraser. I mean I know what I like..."

He smiled. "Perhaps I could kiss you."

"I would like that Fraser."

"Really Ray?"

"Yes, Fraser. Shut up and let's do it."

I watch him as he moves close to me. He's shakin' so much I don't know how to calm him. The ever calm and cool Mountie can't control himself. I've never seen'em this nervous before. I catch his face in my hands to calm him. I smile at him. "Relax, Frase." I whisper.

"Right, Ray, rel-" I silence him with my mouth. His lips are soft against mine. I part them with my tongue and shuffle inside carefully. I don't want him to be afraid. He's surprisingly responsive and surrenders to the kiss mouth open, tongue eager. I like the control. He's always the one in control. But this time, he's mine...

I ease him downward toward me, our lips locked, tongues sashaying with each other. He rests atop of me and I can feel him, heavy and strong. 

"Take your coat off there, Fraser." I say breaking the kiss for a moment.

"My tunic, Ray?"

"Yeah, Frase. And that shirt underneath."

"What about you?" He asks, unbuttoning the tunic, and easing it off his broad shoulders.

"Whaddya mean?"

"Aren't you going to take your shirt off?"

"If ya want me to, I will."

"I think I would like it if you would Ray."

"Skin on skin, Frase?"

"Yes Ray."

I smile and lift my denim blue T-shirt over my head. I look at Fraser. He's naked from the waist up and I can see for real what my mind has only imagined. He returns to me and he's warm, so warm against my skin. He kisses me again. I can tell he likes it. "What about the Henry Allen?" I ask him, enjoying the feel of his lips and tongue on my cheek and neck. 

"What about it Ray?" His breath is hot in my ear. He pulls the lobe in between his teeth.

"That buddy breathing thing."

"Oh that."

"Did it, mean more?"

"I had to do all I could for you to live Ray, but I have to admit that it did more for me after it was done."

Fraser's mouth traveled down, below my ear, to my neck. God, his lips are so soft. They feel so good. They moved further down my neck, to my collarbone, mouthing the hollow there. 

"Do you like this Ray?"

"Yeah, Frase. This is nice..."

"Ray, I want to... uh..." he looked at me then, a cute blush creeping into his cheeks. 

"You wanna what, Frase?"

"Make you feel good, Ray."

"You are Fraser."

"No, I mean..." His hand met with the bulge in my jeans, causing me to jolt slightly in surprise. 

"Frase,"

"Will you take your jeans off Ray?"

"Frase,"

"Ray,"

"We got time for that. We can just be with each other here."

"I'd really like to..."

"Fraser do you even know what you would do?"

"Well, I know what I like." He grinned devilishly then. "Plus you could give me few pointers I'm sure."

I smile at him cuz he's so damn cute. I stand up then and undo my jeans. I slide them down over my hips and kick them off. I'm so hard I know I won't last long if Fraser starts on me. I haven't been this excited in a long time.

"Okay, Frase. Now what?"

He eyed my thoughtfully making me self-conscious. 

"Well!" I exclaim.

He smiles then and runs his tongue over his lips. I'm throbbing inside and out.

He looks at me then. "Where do I start?"

My mind is racin'. Where does he start? I smile then. "Think of us as a flower, Frase. I'm the inside part."

"The pistil, Ray?"

"The what?"

He smiles. "The pistil. Fitting word, wouldn't you say?"

He is joking with me. I laugh then. "Yeah, the pistil. And yer mouth is the outside part."

"The petals."

"Yeah, nice and soft."

He grins again. "That is a very pleasant analogy Ray."

I laugh again. "I'm not done yet."

"Please, do go on."

"Well at night, the petals are closed on the pistil..."

"Yes..."

"Well close on the pistil." I tell him.

He eyes me playfully. "Like this Ray?" His mouth closes over the head of my cock.

I groan deeply. "Oh yeah, Frase..."

"Then what, Ray?"

Oh God, just close, Frase! Just close!

"Open by day, Frase." I whisper hoarsely feeling his breath on my cock.

"I think I understand." He says. "Bloom," he gently pulls my cock into his mouth, his lips hugging it loosely. "Close," he mumbles as his lips tighten at the base of the shaft and he sucks as he pulls upward.

"Oh God, yeah..." I gasp, trying to hold on to my erection. Gotta make it last. Gotta keep feelin' this.

"Bloom," he whispers and goes down loosely again. "Close." He pulls up, tightly again.

I'm as extended as I've ever been.

"What do I do with my tongue Ray?"

"Lick'em Frase. Please."

Fraser laughs then, continuing his lesson. "Bloom, close, lick'em on the head..." His mouth is moving on me. His tongue is moving along my cock gently, circling the head, fluid with his blooming and closing. He keeps at it, his intensity growing. I can't hold it any longer and I explode in his mouth, yellin' his name as I do it.

I look at him then, smiling up at me. "Bloom, close, lick'em on the head?"

"You said it, Ray."

"Yeah, Frase. I guess I did."

He smiles again. "Here endeth the lesson, Ray?"

"No way Frase. Practice makes perfect. Besides, I got some learnin' of my own to do..."

 

 

 

 


End file.
